


The Sasquatch

by Cowboysandcannolis



Series: Adventures in Mythology [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Another Stormy Night, Cave Shenanigans, F/M, Sasquatch, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: You and Micah Bell encounter a Sasquatch (based off of the beasts from Undead Nightmare) in a cave that you are forced into during a storm.





	The Sasquatch

The cold night wind ravaged your entire body, not just the parts of your face that you couldn’t manage to cover with your hat and scarf. You might as well not be wearing your heavy leather coat at all. You were cold, wet and irritated. Micah had been told over and over by you that tonight was not a night for a heist and yet that bastard of a man you married never listened. Instead of warm and safe at camp you were here.   
Thunder drummed overhead and lightning flashes became more intense and frequent, the storm was drawing closer to you. 

“How much longer?” You called ahead to your companion, eyes burning as a pelting of rain assaulted your face when you dared to look up. You couldn’t see Micah or Baylock through the gloom, through you knew your mare was less than a horse length behind them. 

You heard your husband growl, that meant you weren’t making it to civilization tonight as you had been promised.   
“We’ll camp off the trail!”   
“In this?!” You hissed, rubbing your gloved hand over your face in an attempt to remedy the harsh sting. “The tents will collapse! We could be at home in bed and yet you-“

“I didn’t anything! Do you think I control the weather?!” Your husband snapped at you and you didn’t bother to answer him, the last thing you needed was to be more angry with him than you already were. 

The next round of thunder was so forceful that the ground shook beneath you and caused your ears to ring. Your poor, loyal mare was scared stiff.   
“Lets get off the trail at least!” Micah didn’t have to ask you twice about that..

The horses carefully picked their way down a small slope and into a heavily wooded pine forest. The trees didn’t offer much shelter from the rain but you felt safer than you had on the trail.   
You held both horses in a somewhat sheltered spot as Micah took the lantern to look for anything that might keep the pair of you safe from the storm. 

“Our lucky day, sweetheart. A cave!”   
Micah called to you, his voice echoing back after a moment. You could see in the distance some of the light of his lantern reflecting around him. Seemed like a cave to you. 

You inched out from under the gigantic pine tree and into the darkness before you, clutching the pair of reigns for dear life as you made your way towards the light. 

Before too long you were breathing a sigh of relief as you got out of the onslaught of rain for the first time in many hours. You were still wet, cold and angry, and Micah didn’t look much better, but this was a start. 

“Well.” The blonde moseyed towards you, that terrible, playful smirk on his face, even though he was soaked to the bone. Even his mustache was wet. 

“Do I get any reward for my findings?” He grabbed you round the waist, pulling your body flush against his. Your damp leather jackets made a obscene squish that was almost enough to kill the moment...almost. 

“Hm..” You looked to the ceiling playfully, impressive stalactites hung overhead and were probably home to a few bats during the daylight hours.   
You tapped your chin teasingly as you walked in little circles, examining your home for the evening.   
“Not quite the cosy little cabin that I imagined my husband would give me one day but...” As your appraising eyes returned to Micah’s face,  
a gush of happiness came from within you. Automatically a smile was brought to your windburned face.   
You loved his stupid smile, his stupid mustache that was plastered to his face, those stupid eyes looking at you...

“It’ll do!” You pounced on him in a moment, arms around his neck and lips all over his. If you weren’t soaking wet this might be romantic.  
Despite the freezing temperatures within the cave your clothes were lost very easily. Before you knew it your bare breasts were pressing against Micah’s bare chest...and your thighs wrapped around his naked hips and-   
Well, the rest was history. There was no chance of starting a fire, as all the kindling to be had outside would be drenched. So you gathered what bedding you brought to keep warm in a cozy little cocoon. You were nuzzled again Micah’s chest and he was absentmindedly stroking your hair as you shared a bottle of whiskey between you. 

Neither of you had considered for a moment that there might be a animal, like a grizzly or mountain lion, living in this cave. Or the fact that your moans and groans from earlier might bring it home...   
Your eyes had just started to flutter shut, ready to sleep when a soft growl from the cave entrance caused your blood to run cold. A dark form lumbered towards the two of you, no less. It was not a grizzly, it was much, much worse. 

It was at least eight foot tall, heavy set and extrodiarily hairy and muscular. It was like three of Bill. 

Micah was up in a second, gun in hand as he stepped in front of where you were still laying in shock. His teeth were bared in a nasty grimace and his blue eyes wide and full of fire. “What the fuck are you?” He growled as he raised the gun to point directly at the creature’s hairy, dome shaped head. “Huh?!” 

“Why are you in my cave?” Came from it’s thin, naked lips. You could not believe what you were hearing or seeing. Perhaps you had been struck by lightning earlier and were currently lying face down on the trail, sizzling. Or a dream. You must be dreaming. 

Micah, for once in his life, stood agape. For once no words came from his mouth. As if seeing the creature wasn’t bad enough, now it spoke. 

The creature seemed to frown even deeper than it had before “Humans...” It muttered, shaking it’s massive, domed head as it took a large stride in your general direction. 

That was enough to set Micah off, it took two shots for the overly large body to fall to the cave floor, the walls painted in blood. 

“Let’s go!” Micah snapped, moving to collect your things in a speed that you had never seen before. He made quick work of tossing you your shirt and pants. 

“Micah..” You were so shocked you didn’t even move to wipe the droplet of blood that had landed on your cheek.  
“Honey.” He kneeled beside you and for the first time ever you saw fear in his eyes. He dapped at your cheek with his sleeve. “I ain’t waiting around for that thing’s kin to come back and you ain’t either.” 

And so, after dressing quickly and trying to look anywhere but at the strange corpse you two set out in the storm once more, this time headed back towards camp...

“Are...we going to talk about that?” You asked Micah once you settled in your tent after arriving back home. You would not be leaving your cozy abode for a night away anytime soon, that you knew for sure. 

The blonde frowned and sat beside you on the cot that you shared.   
“I...Have no idea what that was.” He admitted, eyes only meeting the ground. You knew it had scared him, damn, it had terrified you. 

“You...saw it too, right?” 

“Right...” You agreed with a small nod, placing your hand over his and giving it a loving squeeze. 

“No more caves?” You asked him, a little smile tugging at the corners of your lips as you leaned against his shoulder. 

“No more caves.” He agreed. 

“That sex was good though, huh?” 

“Real good.”

“Worth it?”

“Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this work, another festive fic! Please let me know if you enjoyed this work and what/who you would like to see more of. RIP Sasquatch, gone too soon. He made the ultimate sacrifice for your sex life. As always you can find me on tumblr by the same username, stop by and say hello or request. Take care, Cowpokes.


End file.
